YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 045
"Lightning Strikes" is the 45th episode of the episode and 92nd overall. Lightning gets her revenge and challenges Rainbow Dash to a duel. Featured Duel: Rainbow Dash vs. Lightning Dust Turn 1: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Knight Eagle" (1700/1300) in Defense Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Lightning Lightning draws. She then Normal Summons "Lightning Wing Strike" (1400/???) in Attack Position. "Lightning Wing Strike" attacks "Rainbow Wing Knight Eagle", but Rainbow activates her face-down "Tornado Guard" to negate her monster's destruction and halve the Battle Damage. Since "Lightning Wing Strike" failed to destroy a monster by battle, its effect activates, letting it attack again. "Lightning Wing Strike" attacks "Rainbow Wing Knight Eagle", but Rainbow finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Blue Falcon" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. He then switches "Knight Eagle" to Attack Position. "Blue Falcon" attacks and destroys "Lightning Wing Strike" (Lightning 4000 → 3800). "Knight Eagle" attacks Lightning directly (Lightning 3800 → 2100). She then overlays her two Level 4 "Rainbow Wing" monsters to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" (2300/1700) in Attack Position. Lightning activates her face-down "Overlay Grab" to detach both of "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold's" Overlay Units and Special Summon "Lightning Wing Soar" (500/500) and "Lightning Wing Thrust" (500/500) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Lightning Lightning draws. She then Normal Summons "Lightning Wing Jet" (500/500) in Attack Position. She then overlays her three Level 2 monsters to Xyz Summon "Lightning Thunderbird" (500/500) in Attack Position. "Lightning Thunderbird" attacks "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold". This activates the effect of "Lightning Thunderbird", detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK and DEF of "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" to 0 ("Rainbow Assault Wing Gold": 2300 → 0/1700 → 0) and prevent it from being destroyed by battle this turn (Rainbow 4000 → 3500). Turn 5: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Orange Osprey" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold", it gains 500 ATK for every Winged Beast-Type monster Rainbow controls ("Rainbow Assault Wing Gold": 0 → 500/0). "Rainbow Wing Orange Osprey" attacks "Lightning Thunderbird", but Lightning activates the effect of "Lightning Thunderbird" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Rainbow Wing Orange Osprey": 1200 → 0/1000 → 0) (Rainbow 3500 → 3000). "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" attacks "Lightning Thunderbird", but Lightning activates the effect of "Lightning Thunderbird" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Rainbow Assault Wing Gold": 500 → 0/0) (Rainbow 3000 → 2500). Turn 6: Lightning Lightning draws. She then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Lightning Force" to Rank-Up "Lightning Thunderbird" and perform a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "Blitzkreig Thunderbird" (500/500) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Lightning Force", "Blitzkreig Thunderbird" gains 500 ATK ("Blitzkreig Thunderbird": 500 → 1000/500). She then activates the effect of "Blitzkreig Thunderbird" to detach its remaining Overlay Unit and double its ATK ("Blitzkreig Thunderbird": 1000 → 2000/500). "Blitzkreig Thunderbird" attacks "Wing Gold", but Rainbow finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle" to negate her monster's destruction and halve the Battle Damage (Rainbow 2500 → 1500). Turn 7: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Rainbow Force" to Rank-Up "Wing Gold" and perform a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Platinum" (2800/2200) in Attack Position. "Rainbow Assault Wing Platinum" attacks "Blitzkreig Thunderbird". She then activates its effect, detaching its remaining Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of "Blitzkreig Thunderbird" by 700 for every "Rainbow Wing" monster in her Graveyard. There are two ("Blitzkreig Thunderbird": 2000 → 600/500). Lightning finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. She then switches "Orange Osprey" to Defense Position. On Rainbow's End Phase, the effect of "Platinum" expires ("Blitzkreig Thunderbird": 600 → 2000/500). Turn 8: Lightning Lightning draws. She then activates "Overlay Generator" to pay 500 Life Points (Lightning 2100 → 1600), look at the top five cards of her Deck and attach any monsters she finds to "Blitzkreig Thunderbird". She finds three ("Blitzkreig Thunderbird": 0 → 3 ORU). She then activates the effect of "Blitzkreig Thunderbird" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Blitzkreig Thunderbird": 2000 → 4000/500). "Blitzkreig Thunderbird" attacks and destroys "Platinum" (Rainbow 1500 → 300). Turn 9: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Sets a card. Turn 10: Lightning Lightning draws. She then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. She then activates "Double Xyz" to activate the effect of "Blitzkreig Thunderbird" twice. She then activates the effect of "Blitzkreig Thunderbird" twice, detaching both Overlay Units ("Blitzkreig Thunderbird": 4000 → 8000 → 16000/500). She then activates "Smashing Ground" to destroy "Orange Osprey". "Blitzkreig Thunderbird" attacks Rainbow directly, but Rainbow activates her face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all Attack Position monsters Lightning controls. Turn 11: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Platinum" (2800/2200) in Attack Position. "Platinum" attacks Lightning directly (Lightning 1600 → 0).